


Nights like these are my favorite

by hamjay



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Feel-good, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamjay/pseuds/hamjay
Summary: Just Jason having a good evening in, working on his motorcycle, and hanging out with his dog.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Nights like these are my favorite

**Author's Note:**

> A mix of headcanons and self indulgence has led me here.  
> Connie is Jason's emotional support animal and his best pal. 'Connie' is short for Reconnaissance.

Jason had been in the garage for three hours and by now his hands were grubby all the way to the wrists. 

The old carburetor off his Red Hood bike had been salvageable, so Jason cleaned it up, inspected it, and treated a few components, namely the seals and a couple rusted fasteners. Since the  _ new _ carb for his work bike hadn't arrived yet, Jason figured, may as well get this one installed while he waited another day. 

The second bike, Scrappy, as he fondly called it, was a little bit of a Frankenstein's monster. Next to the workhorse that was his usual bike, Scrappy looked like weak junk. But boy was Scrappy fun to tinker with, and  _ not _ to be underestimated. Sure, Scrappy was cobbled together from spare parts cannibalized from the other bike, but it could rip through the streets nearly as good and Jason had outrun both the cops  _ and _ Nightwing more than once on this monstrosity. Scrappy also made for a decent civilian bike. Jason tried not to push his luck too much, and riding Red Hood's motorcycle in broad daylight tended to draw unwanted attention when he would go out for coffee with Stephanie or cruise around doing errands. Also, a useful ride for undercover work when his red sport bike would tip off any crooks to his real identity.

It was the middle of the night, but Jason had no intentions of sleeping. Was he tired? Oh yeah, too tired to even patrol, which was why he'd stayed in. But a long night on a mindless project was just what he needed during a spell of insomnia. Kept his mind from wandering, among other things. And it was  _ fun _ . Jason played his favorite mixtapes on the casette deck, sang along and maybe danced a little, dug through grubby maintenance manuals for the right specs, getting the pages even dirtier with his fingerprints. His tool box drawers hung open and wrenches and sockets and hardware scattered around his work bench. It was flow, and it was fun, and it was on Jason's own free time.

"You ready, Scraps?" Jason said, picking up the small carburator in one hand and a couple of tools in the other. "Cause I don't think you are  _ ready _ for this new carb. I fixed it up, just for you, pal." Scrappy sat, leaning on its kickstand, looking emotionless as always. But that really didn't stop Jason from chatting with the hunk of metal. "No more sputtering when I drop the throttle… Man you are going to _ love _ this." Jason was proud and excited. 

With his foot Jason kicked over a flattened cardboard box, and sat down on it beside Scrappy. The tools went on the floor beside him, and the carburetor into his lap. Jason started inspecting the vacant area it was about to fill. He's already removed the old part, which had never been the same since Jason dropped the motorcycle a month ago. Absently, he mumbled along with the songs playing from the stereo on the work bench. Jason lifted up the piece and turned it around a couple times, imaging the angle he would have to hold it at to slide it into place. 

A soft "rrrarr" to the right made Jason look away. The brown and black German Shepard finished a wide mouthed yawn and slowly picked her way off the dog bed she's been sleeping in. Jason smiled to himself. She'd probably snuffle around for a little or have a drink of water then be right back to napping, he was sure. Connie was a good girl and loved her naps. 

So Jason looked at the bike again and determined he was ready to start installing. It took a couple minutes to fit the thing into place and fasten it securely. He was mid way through with his tongue pinched between his teeth in concentration, and carefully balancing the piece one handed while desperately turning an awkward bolt, when a cold wetness in his ear made him jump.

"Connie!" he nearly shrieked, barely containing laughter because the dog was snuffling  _ right _ in Jason's ear and it was uncomfortable and  _ tickled _ and he couldn't move his  _ hands _ to push her away. "Stooop," he complained, and leaned closer to the bike and away from her cold nose.

"Gotta...turn this...stupid fuckn...bolt." It was all he needed to do, then he could let go of the precarious carburetor. But the wrist of Jason's hand that turned the bolt was aching, bent awkwardly between the chassis struts and it was slow going. The socket he was using to tighten the bolt kept slipping off if he didn't  _ focus _ -

A rather heavy puff of dog breath on Jason's neck made it slip again. "Gross! We  _ gotta _ get you some more dental bones…" Almost got it back in position…okay now wrench it  _ slowly.  _ "Yer breath  _ stinks _ , bud." Phew okay. Few more rotations should do it, Jason thought. 

Except Connie shoved her head in his lap. " _ Girl _ -" Jason  _ tsk _ -ed. He glanced down to see her brown eyes looking up innocently at him. "I'm almost done I swear," he promised, not having the heart to tell her off. His wrist was really hurting now. Attention back to the bolt. As he worked it Jason was vaguely aware of Connie extracting herself and pacing away, her claws clicking on the cement. Jason blew out a breath, tightened up the bolt, and untangled his hands from Scrappy's innards. 

Barely did Jason have time to appreciate the mounting job he'd done before a dog toy plopped into his lap and Connie stood beside him, smiling in her doggy way. Her tail wiggled back and forth slowly, hopeful Jason would play with her. 

"So  _ that _ 's how it is, huh?" Jason sat rubbing his wrist. "You done snoozing? Need me to tire you out again?" Connie had a bunch of toys, things to throw, things to stick treats in, things to cuddle or squeak. This one, a rope braided with a loop on both ends, was the only one Jason let her play tug of war with. Otherwise Connie knew not to tear up any other toys. Or she was  _ supposed _ to know, but now and then she'd shred one. Usually one she just plain didn't care for.

"You ready?" Jason knelt up, taking up the toy. Connie huffed and became more alert. "Gonna play? Go get it!" Jason tossed the rope across the floor, giving himself enough time to get to his feet while the dog retrieved the toy. Connie ran right back to him with the toy in her mouth, totally eager for Jason to take the other end. As soon as he grabbed on Connie shifted her weight back and  _ pulled _ ! "Damn, you're strong! Good girl!" Jason let Connie tug to her hearts content, letting her drag him all around the garage floor. Jason didn't pull the toy very hard but let Connie wear herself out after several minutes. When she let go Jason threw the rope and they repeated it again twice more.

"You're so strong! What a good dog! Yes you are!" Jason said when she gave up the toy a final time. He didn't throw it and simply showered her with affection, rubbing up and down the fur of her shoulders and head. Eventually Connie left to drink some water from the bowl by her bed. Jason straightened up and wiped his forehead. She must be pooped enough to nap again...but Jason felt maybe he could be too. After a few nights of this insomnia, could he finally catch a couple restful hours? 

Jason glanced over at Scrappy and the carb mounted on it. He sighed, content. "I'll connect up the fuel lines tomorrow…'kay Scraps?" he promised. The shop was organized chaos, he realized. No way he wanted to clean it before bed. So Jason merely switched off the cassette player in the middle of a guitar solo, and headed for the door.

"Connie," he called and she came clicking around the work bench. Jason opened the door and she got the message, passed through, and up the stairs to the apartment. Jason shut off the lights and followed her up. The dog circled around the apartment then joined Jason and followed him while he drank some water, then waited in the hall when he cleaned up in the bathroom. Then she walked behind him to the bed. Each step felt heavier than the last and Jason was confident that he would finally get some sleep tonight.

In his tank top and boxers Jason climbed in bed. The foot of the mattress dipped when Connie hopped up to join him, and curled up in the curve created by the back of Jason's legs. "Lights out," he announced through a yawn. "I know you like a good bedtime story, girl, but…" another yawn. "I'm fadin' quick." Connie didn't seem to mind. If she did, she didn't say anything. 

With the lights out, Jason closed his eyes and hugged a pillow to his chest to get comfortable. He was in the middle of recalling how to balance Scrappy's carburetor when sleep suddenly overtook him, officially breaking his streak of sleepless nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Miss working on my old bike, so this was purely self serving! But I really think Jason would love tinkering. He's very good at that kind of thing in the comics, and learned a lot from Bruce and also I imagine from his Lost Days training. I've got more coming like this.


End file.
